rise of the basilisk
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: do you accept?" asked the skeleton. "i accept" "good". couldn't come up with any thinng else for summary. basilisk naruto! sort of evil naruto! naruxankoxharem! sexual content, language, explicite themes, a hint of perversivness, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the basilisk

**This is just an idea I had. What else is in the reptile family? Why not try the basilisk. This might be the first basilisk naruto fic created that I'm aware of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

* * *

*clang*

*bang*

*squelch*

The area was nothing but a desert. The desert dirt got kicked up every now and then when the two combatants met each other. "is this the best you can do naruto-san?" the first person said. The second person known as naruto forced his battered, beaten, and strained muscles to move and block the sword stab. "is this the best _you _can do madara?" naruto asked. His black shirt torn and blue pants turned shorts singed in places by that damned amaterasu of his. His own sharingan eyes burned with fury as he activated his rinnegan. The silver background and six pointed star spinning wildly. His pupil shrunk and the black flames of hell sprayed madara in the chest. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" madara screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Naruto started laughing. "I guess this is the end madara. Your dream may not have come true but at least you destroyed the ninja population" naruto said to madara as he chopped his head off.

**Years later: naruto's pov**

Its been years since I killed madara and I started wandering around the vast desert. Funny though. These strange creatures with masks on there heads started appearing. I would kill them but the kept coming. Alas, I cant go on like this.

**Regular pov**

Naruto stopped walking and pulled out his katana that's width was that of a normal broad sword. "good bye world…" he said his words as he swung his blade to his neck.

" _**do you truly wish for death?**_"

" who said that?"

" _**do you truly wish for death young one?**_"

"show your self!!!!" naruto was turning around and looking every where he could and only saw dessert. He noticed that the sky grew dark and that a shadow was coming out the ground. Once the shadow was out of the ground it took the form of a man. Well…it wasn't a man.

His head was a skull set on fire, his arms were bones, legs are bone as well. He was wearing the simple. Black pants and a black shirt with a studded jacket. " who the hell are you?" naruto asked as he brought his blade up and put it in a reverse grip and put it to the skeleton dude's neck. " _**I'm hurt naruto. You can't even remember little old me. My shinigami outfit is at the cleaners but still. How can you not recognize me?" **_shinigami said. " oh. Its just you." naruto said as he withdrew his blade. "what do you want?" he asked as he stared into shinigami's eyes. " _**you were about to kill your self. So I came here to see if you really wanted to do**_" shinigami knew he was pushing buttons but he had to. " lets see now… im the only human alive, all my loved ones are dead, and the only way to escape my pain is to die so… NO FUCKING SHIT I WANNA DIE" naruto screamed the last part out. Shinigami rubbed his flaming head. " _**how about this. I send you back in time to stop all of this and you can save your loved ones. You can keep your styles, jutsu, summoning scrolls all of that stuff. Do you accept?" **_naruto thought it over.

On one side he could stop all of this.

But on the other side….if he would fail… all of this would happen all over again. He knew that the world warps when you time travel.

"what do you get out of this? You wouldn't just do this for the hell of it." naruto said as he studied shinigami with critical eyes. _**" lets just say that I owe you a couple from all the times you died and when i sealed hitomi into you. Think of it as a I'm sorry. Do you accept?" **_shinigami asked one more time.

He and naruto stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I accept." naruto only got to say those words as shinigami plunged his scythe into naruto's chest. "_** good. Oh and naruto, don't get to cocky." **_with those words naruto slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**???? Amount of time later**

"*GASP*"

Naruto shot up out of his bed in a cold sweat. '_what the hell?' _he thought as he stared at the ground. He saw that he was closer to the ground than normal. '_this cant be good' _he rushed to his bathroom and stared at the full body mirror . He looked and saw he was in his six year old body. ' _at least he did it right' _naruto thought as he thought about every thing he was going to have to do now.

' _I know there is something missing but what is it?' _naruto thought to him self. He looked back at the mirror and put chakra into his eyes. His samsara sharingan was still there. He deactivated his eyes and thought about what he would do now.

" I guess I'll have to train myself to get back to my old state of power. This is going to be a bitch." he said to himself. ' _this is going to be a long life' _were his final thoughts before he went back to bed and fell a sleep.

* * *

**And done. How is it so far? I know it was kinda wack for the first chapter but don't hate it. So who do you want to be in his harem? Up to four people. Tell in a review or pm because I ha the harem poll for the fifth devil on my profile so vote in both. **

**Ryu no tenshi singing out.**


	2. consequences of time travel

**Rise of the basilisk**

**All right all right!! Here is the second chapter for rise of the basilisk and I got people for the harem. Lets see if I remember correctly it is**

**Hinata:1**

**Anko:1**

**Yugito:1**

**Tayuya**:**1**

**Every one else is zero. And for the fifth devil's harem, yugito, yugao, and mei are in the lead. It seems mei took hana's place for third. There is still time so keep voting.**

**I will never own naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter two: consequences of time travel**

Naruto woke up from his small nap he took and stretched his body. Another thing he noticed was that he had muscle so that made it easier for when he exercised. He got out of bed and did the morning rituals before making himself a small breakfast and leaving and locking up his home.

Once that was over, he took to the roofs and went to the outer walls of konoha. But before that he went to a ninja store and bought a pair of chakra weights, sealing scrolls, and put an order to make a specially crafted katana. He was told it would be ready in a month or so. The guy he went to was really nice and put a discount of most of his stuff.

He made it to the konoha walls and put his weights on starting off with one hundred on each limb and he took of running around konoha. '_ok so every morning, run around konoha six times. After that it is one hundred push-sit and pull ups. Same for jumping jacks weight lifting and punching and kicking trees. Every week I will add fifty to each amount. That sounds like a plan' _he thought to him self as he did his first lap.

Once he was have way through his second lap he spotted a green clad chunin running slightly ahead of him. He sped up and caught the man and slowly matched him. "good morning gai! How is your day so far?" naruto asked and the now named gai turned to him and smiled. "ah, if it isn't naruto. My morning is great. How is yours?" gai said then asked as they kept up their pace. "its good. Im just running five laps around konoha. This is my third since we just past the marker" he said as gai got a glint in his eyes. "how about we train together then. I see that you are trying to be stronger. Meet me in training ground ten at noon" at with that, gai took off. ' _it think I just doomed my self.' _he thought before finishing his laps.

He then went to training ground ten before the set time and did the rest of his exercises. When noon struck, gai appeared on the scene in all his glory. (me-gag! Cant believe a wrote that!!) "now naruto-kun!! We will start off by two hundred push pull and sit ups. And youf you cant do that, then you will punch and kick a chakra infused lack six hundred times each. Understood!!??" gai yelled and naruto's jaw dropped but he did the exercises none the less.

**Hours later**

Hours later naruto was panting and sweating a lot as he dropped to the ground. Gai stood on the other side of the clearing as he monitored his progress. Gai was surprised to his devotion to try and work harder though so he congratulated naruto. "well done naruto-kun! You have done your tasks well. Now we will move on to running around konoha with boulders on our backs. And if we don't do that, we will do one thousand one handed hand stand push ups. With your weights upgraded." naruto face faulted as he mentally groaned. '_yup. I'm definitely doomed' _and they set off on their task.

**At five o' clock**

Naruto and gai departed ways and naruto now walked the streets to his house. His muscles and bones soar and bruised. Hell, some where broken. Once home, he went instantly to his shower and took a hot shower for at least ten minutes.

Once he got dressed, he went back out the door and headed to the hokage tower.

**Hokage tower**

Haruzine sarutobi was a well known person. Known as the 'professor' based on his knowledge of numerous jutsu. But he was never prepared when he was visited by the shinigami himself. What the shinigami told him of the naruto that was coming this way was very disturbing. Once that was over he told him that he would have to help train naruto.

So as naruto was walking to his office, he had sent word to one of his anbu to go and fetch inu.

Minutes later a dog masked anbu and naruto stood before the hokage. "naruto. Since I got the message about things, I present to you my most trusty anbu. Inu-san, I wish for you to help naruto in his ninjutsu training. Inui stood there shocked and naruto glanced at him before nodding. "thank you old man." naruto said before he left with inu to a secluded training field.

**Training ground forty-four**

Naruto and inu arrived in a clearing in training ground forty-four and inu gave him instructions. "I will be teaching you in katon and raiton jutsu. These are the most dangerous type because they are both wild and have no permanent form."

Inu went on and showed naruto how to channel fire and lightning chakra correctly. When inu tested his affinity, the card split in four, one part set a blaze, another was wet, one crumpled into dust, and the other part wrinkled up. Then another part. The wet one then turned to ice while the dusty one became tree roots. This made inu confused as to why this was happening but oh well. He could only do katon and raiton so he might have to get asuma into doing fuuton with the kid. Inu said that it was time to head out and gave naruto a scroll containing one jutsu for each element. Inu said since he had such large reserves that he should skip C-class and head into low B-class and maybe an A-class a month if he earned it.

**At naruto's house**

Naruto got home and went to his bed room. There he unraveled the scroll to see it had '**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu' **for katon and '**Raiton**: **Raikyuu** for raiton. He read over both descriptions before walking into his bath room.

He stared at himself In the mirror before his blue eyes turned silver with three black tome in each before they morphed into what looked like six triangles, three forming a black pyramid with a white pentagon in the middle with three bars going diagonal-left and right- and going down with a black pupil in the middle, with the other three smaller triangles encircled the pyramid. (check picture on profile) he stared at him self before he uttered one word. "tsukyomi(**sp?**)" and his whole world reversed and turned red and black.

He stood in the middle of a clearing with a another person. This person looked just like him but he was in reverse color and had serpent like features. They both set out some where else and got started on one of the two jutsu from the list and practiced for what felt like eternity but was in actuality a couple of hours.

**Months later**

naruto woke up that morning feeling physically refreshed but mentally tired. He new he shouldn't have done that but it helped. He got out of bed and performed the morning rituals. He packed up and went and started doing his morning laps around konoha. It was the same routine for the past month and he had noticeable improved. He was taller for one and was now the correct height. He had more muscle but not to much and his face made all the ladies he met blush and daydream of it. On his way to meet kakashi he thought on his test he was taking. He had to perform the two jutsu he received from kakashi and if he got them down good enough, he would get an A-class jutsu.

Plus he had to do asuma's test as well. He had to perform one good enough fuuton jutsu and he would teach him.

He walked out the forest and now stood in a clearing. He spotted asuma and inu waiting for him. Inu eye smiled while asuma puffed on his cigarette. "alright! Who's test is first?" naruto asked as he turned off his chakra suppressers. "mine is first. You know what to do." inu said and naruto quickly flashed threw hand signs.

" **Raiton: Raikyuu!" **he said as a ball of lightning formed on his hand and he threw it into the forest. The result was a giant explosion with electric currents flashing around. He then went threw another set of hand seals. "** Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" he **said as he blew a stream of fire into the tree line. Burning most trees in the process and then did even more hand signs. He breathed in deeply. " **fuuton:** **Daitoppa!" **he exhaled the breath he took and blew out a giant gust of wind that powered up the fires and blew most out. He stood there panting slightly as he used up a good chunk of his reserves to boost those moves power. He looked at inu to see him eye smiling while asuma's cigarette fell out his mouth. He smiled before reapplying his restrictions and walked over to the two standing men. Inu handed him a scroll saying it contained

**Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki no jutsu. **and asuma gave him a scroll that had wind jutsu. "we will work on these jutsu tomorrow morning after your training with gai is over. Understood?" naruto nodded and they parted ways for now.

Naruto walked his way to the hokage tower and he couldn't help feel that something was wrong with this time. Gai didn't shout as much, inu hardly reads porn and asuma only smokes every couple of days or just chews on a needle. Something wasn't right and he was going to the hokage for answers.

**Hokage tower**

Naruto and the hokage where talking about what where the possible reasons as to why this time, the people are different. "maybe it's a chance for them to start over in a way." "that cant' be it. That wouldn't make sense." they kept thinking of possible answers. Until they felt an icy and cold presence in the room.

They both turned to the left to see the shinigami in all his glory walk out of a shadow. "** I guess I can not hide this any longer. Naruto. For me granting you a time traveling pass, I ended up changing every thing this past." **shinigami said as naruto and sarutobi paled.** shinigami chuckled.** "**nothing that was changed will be drastic as to raise concern but be ware naruto. Family hurts." **shinigami said before disappearing. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to the hokage. He saw that the old man was sweating and was trying to back up in his chair. "spill it" naruto told him and activated his mangekyou sharingan. Sarutobi sighed before he started explaining what happened when he was born. "your mother. Kushina uzumaki had abandoned you once she found out the basilisk was sealed inside of you. She took your younger sister, younger then you by three seconds, and said she would be back in twelve years time to come and 'free' her sochi from his imprisonment as she thought that the basilisk took you over and that you would forever be controlled by your demon." sarutobi kept explaining on how she tried to suffocate him, poison him, hell she even tried to snap his neck. Naruto sat there in silence as memories of his old life came back to him on how most of his younger friends or people that pretended to love him betrayed him. Then there was sasuke's chidori in his chest.

Time froze as naruto stood up and the one thing that sarutobi has never seen since young naruto was born. He cried. Well… he shed one tear but none the less. Naruto had to use all his will power to keep his killing intent fro leaking before he shunshined to a private area and released all his battled up rage and anger as his demon's chakra leaked out of his body forming a purple cloak with one tail around his body.

He started rampaging and destroying every thing in his path. Losing all sense naruto used jutsu he had worked to learn from his past life while he was in the world of tsukiyomi. He let out one last rage filled roar before collapsing on the ground.

He rolled over on the ground and stared at the sky. '_I promise. That I will become stronger then I once used to be and I will stop this world from ending. And I will change their minds. All of their minds.' _he thought as he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter for this one done. Now to just update the others real quick. Review and rate. Flames will be pissed on. :P **


	3. change of pace

Rise of the basilisk

All right. Its time to update. The people that I have decided on the harem will be. Decided by most messaged requested.

Hinata

Tayuya

Tsunami (surprise)

Anko

Yugito

And that's it. don't hate because the people you probably wanted didn't get in but just enjoy he is with people. don't be picky. ( hypocrite )

I don't own naruto.

/

Six years later

**It had been six years since naruto found out the truth about his family and he has gotten stronger then ever.**

**He was able to learn every thing he didn't learn in his other life and he stuck to those and mastered them. **

**He mastered all the chakra control exercises he could find or do. He was able to re-work his samsara sharingan and was able to unlock some other moves. He was able to master most of the element affinities such as water, wind, lightning, and fire. And he was at least kage level in ninjutsu and a high-anbu in taijutsu. Over all, he was at lest mid-kage level. **

**In his spare time he would practice certain jutsu to where he didn't need hand signs to use them. He even created a couple of his own. But he needed a blade for that. That was where taijutsu came in. he traveled to a secret area known only to the basilisks and he had endured many horrors to get the blade . he had The black colored scimitar strapped to his back. He even changed his attitude. He was now more open with others and would not be as cold as he used to be with others.**

**Speaking of witch, we now find naruto in the hokage's office talking with about the upcoming genin tests with in the month and they agreed that he would go to the academy for the remaining month. **

**He was currently dressed in a red shirt and deep blue anbu styled pants and purple ninja shoes. He also had on violet military fingerless gloves on his clawed hands. And had his blade in its green sheath and was lightly pulsing out small amounts of chakra and softly vibrating on naruto's back. Said person was scratching his deep blue hair and his violet slitted eyes staring at the hokage as they discussed what he was to do when in the academy. " So. I have to keep my self in check as I go to the academy? that's not going to be easy you know." naruto said as he stopped scratching his head. The hokage sighed at that comment. "your right. But you must follow the rules or else you cant be a konoha ninja naruto-kun." the old man said as he lit his pipe. Naruto stared at his pipe before he went back to staring at the old man. "yes but you know that I'm at least mid-kage now. Cant you at least let me do what ever I want?" naruto asked. The old man's reply was a simple 'no' and naruto sighed.**

**He wasn't going to be able to argue with the old man on this so he gave it up. "fine. But once I'm a genin I'm doing what ever. Do you hear?" he asked and the old man nodded his head. Naruto smirked and stood up. If he was right he had thirty minutes before the academy so he had time for a light work out. He thanked the old man before leaving via water shunshin.**

**Thirty minutes later**

Naruto made his way to the academy and was now in front of his class room door. He stood there as he pulled out a strip of gum and started chewing it. '_ well. Show time' _

**Inside classroom**

Iruka knew he was having a bad day today. His first symptoms where as of the following.

1: he couldn't quiet the class

2:he was getting a new student

3: his door flew of its hinges and into the wall

4: the new kid stepped in and blew a bubble

And number 5: the kid was waving

Yup. Today was a bad day. '_well, at least he got the class to quiet down' _he thought as the kid walked up to him with the same bubble sticking out his mouth. Said kid handed him a slip of paper and stood there waiting for him to give orders.

Iruka sighed and looked at the monkey stamped slip. Every thing was in check so far. He glanced at naruto then put the slip in a drawer in his desk. He looked at the class and saw an empty seat. '_ temporarily empty any ways' _he thought as he nodded to naruto as if to say sit in that seat. Naruto nodded and sucked the bubble back in his mouth before popping it with his front canine. He walked up the stairs and to the empty seat that was by a black haired kid whose hair looked like a ducks rear end. He sat there brooding and staring out the window. Naruto shrugged and sat down. He only had at least three seconds.

Three…

There was rumbling

Two…

Foot steps and yelling

One….

Two girls burst in the door all the while screaming who was going to sit next to a kid named sasuke. He turned to his left to see the kid next to him looking at him with a stare that said 'stay seated'. shrugging his shoulders naruto continued chewing his gum as the two girls stalked over to him. One was wearing a purple dress and the other wearing a reddish pinkish outfit. The purple dressed one had platinum blond hair while the red dressed one had pink hair.

The two girls walked up to him and stood there. Naruto raised and eyebrow as he started the process of making a bubble. "ino. Sakura. Find an _empty _seat. Not a seat that some ones sitting in" Iruka said his irritation of the previous events still there. But that was washed away as the two girls glared fiercely at him. The two girls turned back to naruto to see him quietly conversing with the now identified sasuke.

"do they normally act like this?"

"unfortunately yes."

"wow. I feel for ya. Cant stand fan-girls"

"you've had fan-girls?"

"the places that I've been to makes these fan-girls look like chicken protecting its eggs." And so on. The conversation they had made the two girls sad a little bit and they walked to different seats. Seeing that the class was ready to start, Iruka began to lecture them about the up coming events. Not even five minutes in naruto is bored out of his mind.

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window. This may be a chance to start over but this is boring as hell. He turned back to the front of as Iruka was still lecturing about the same simple jutsu.

Before naruto had a chance to tune the lecture out, it was time for lunch. He instantly got up and headed for the cafeteria with every one following behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cafeteria**

We now see naruto sitting down at a table that was by a window. It was a two person table. He sat there and ate the barbeque that they had for today. ' _its good but it could use more sauce' _he thought to him self and continued eating. When he was finished he got up and threw his plate away before grabbing two green apples and a pear. He took the fruit to his table and set them on said object.

At first sight it looked like he was having a staring contest with the fruit but then the fruit started shaking and then, juice came out of them and flowed to each other before combining and falling into a cup that was not his. He looked up to see sasuke sitting down in the empty chair. He then placed the cup of juice in front of naruto. "how did you do that?" he asked as naruto sipped the juice. "I was doing an advanced water chakra manipulation exercise. It helps those who have a water nature type chakra." naruto explained before he finished the juice.

Sasuke sat there in the chair shocked about what naruto told him. He knew of element manipulation but he could only control a small flame for a short period of time.

**Away from their conversation**

While naruto and sasuke where talking, all of sasuke's fan-girls where talking amongst each other. All the while glaring daggers at naruto. Ino was the first to speak. " how dare that new kid take _my _sasuke-kun away!" she said only to get punched in the ribs. "shut up ino-pig. You mean _my _sasuke-kun!" sakura argued but that just started a fun fest of the girls arguing about who sasuke belonged to.

Every one that was close to the group decided that the should move away.

**Back with naruto and sasuke**

The two boys had got them selves into a deep conversation about fire manipulation.

Naruto was currently explaining to sasuke that in order to manipulate fire that you must first make the fire a solid form. Then you must stretch it out as far as you can without burning your self and then you must release it and in the span of the seconds before the fire disperses you must use fire natured chakra to send the fire in one direction. Sasuke being the way he is took this all to note and more. They continued as they started sharing ways to manipulate fire to extents that are literally extreme. Naruto reached in one of his many pockets and pulled out a red scroll. He handed the scroll to sasuke and told him to study it when he gets home. Sasuke said he would and talk to him again when he had the basics of fire manipulation down.

Shaking his head naruto and sasuke got up from the table and parted ways. Both headed outside but went in different directions once past the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once outside naruto headed to a near by tree and sat down under it. If he was correct they had at least forty minutes before they would be called in. '_if Iruka falls for my prank that is' _he added as an after thought as he closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

**Inside mind**

Naruto appeared in a grassy and sunny clearing with an extended open area and a giant rock in the middle of it.

He walked to the rock to see a giant dark blue snake coiled up on it bathing in the sun. he walked to the snake and jumped on its head and laid down on it. The snake chuckled before opening its eyes and stared at naruto. "** hello there naruto-kun" **the snake said and naruto turned over and laid on his stomach. "hello yoruichi-chan" naruto replied as he stared at the snake. They both chuckled before yoruichi went back to her noon nap. Naruto turned to lay on his back before closing his eyes. He inhaled the sweet smelling air through his nose and let out a content sigh.

Before he could get to relaxed, he found himself being shoved out of his mindscape.

**Reality**

Naruto opened his left eye only for the slitted pupil to close in on it self because of the light. He covered his eye and slowly uncovered it to let his eye adjust to the light. Once he did that he looked up with his eye to see a kid with a dog by his side standing over him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the sky. "its not time to go back in yet. And besides Iruka hasn't screamed yet so I know its not time. So what do you want…kiba was it?" naruto said then asked as he looked back to kiba to see said boy glare at him. " look here jack ass. I'm the alpha here so you best know your place." kiba said and his dog barked in agreement.

Naruto breathed in through his nose and snorted the air out. "listen kiba. You should know not to challenge people you know nothing about. Especially me." naruto said as he got up and pushed kiba away. Kiba having not expected the push stumbled back and fell flat on his ass.

Kiba got up to fight back but naruto was already gone. Then there was a scream. Sounded like Iruka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back inside**

Back inside the classroom the same thing happened. Except there was a different teacher giving the lecture. Naruto tuned him out and did things in his own world.

The rest of the day flew by and naruto found himself standing out in the front yard watching all the kids get picked up by their parents.

He started walking to the exit before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see a dog masked anbu standing there. Naruto smiled as the two walked out of the court yard. "how was your first day in school naruto?" inu asked as he pulled out a familiar orange book. "it was good" he replied as they continued walking.

They stopped though when they reached the anbu HQ. the walked in and headed to the rooms. Once there, naruto got to work on his homework and other stuff as inu headed to the mission room.

This process continued for a couple weeks before he had a wonderful talk with sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking down the road when he saw sasuke sitting on the peer by a lake. Naruto changed coarse and jumped down the hill leading to the peer and landed next to sasuke. They stood there in silence as sasuke stared it his reflection. Naruto chose to break the silence. " so. I take it your still taking it hard." naruto said as he looked down to sasuke. Sasuke grunted. "what do you think?" he responded coldly. Naruto didn't back down though. "why are you resting on this coarse sasuke? Revenge isn't what you should live for." he spoke only for sasuke to stand up and get in his face. "what do you know? You don't what it feels like to watch as your family is slaughtered right before your eyes over and over again!" sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto's demeanor instantly went cold. "at least your family loved you" he spoke icily. " tell me sasuke. Do you have to live with the fact that one of your family members hated you. Hated you from the day you were born? Your family loved you till the day they died. My family hates me. Since I was six I had to live with the fact that my mother hates me and wants to kill me. With the fact that she took my younger sister by three seconds to raise and train her to kill me for reasons they don't under stand!" naruto yelled back at him. Sasuke took a step back. This news was to much for him. Naruto sighed and backed up. "listen sasuke. don't let your hate consume you. In the end it will only destroy you."

And with that naruto left sasuke to his thoughts. As naruto left his thoughts shifted. '_ that's one stone set with in the river of change. A couple more to go.' _and with that, naruto went to anbu HQ to get some rest for the exams in the next couple days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes. I finally updated this story. Now you guys only have to wait for salamander and F.E.A.R. later.**

**Tenshi no Ryu logging out **


End file.
